Denial
by queenofallthingsrandom
Summary: In two different villages, two people have very similar thoughts about love. Angsty Oneshot. Gaanaru…ish…. Just give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

(Suna)

I wonder where he is right now. He's probably chasing after the Uchiha. He is my salvation, my goal, my reason to love, my reason to live, and my entire world. I adopted his dream, and he stole my hatred. He taught me how to live and I love him. I can almost imagine him being here. I can see his face, smiling softly at me, before pulling me close to him. I can imagine him barging into my office and telling me that I needed fresh air. He would drag me outside and we would lie in the grass while staring at the sky. He would lace our fingers together and tell me that He misses me while I'm working. He would comfort me whenever I was even a little upset. We would grow old together. I would hold him close to me and never let my sunshine go. We could grow old together, and die together. I can almost picture the perfect life with me and my blonde sunshine. The two jinchuuriki in love. But it can never happen. He isn't mine, and my love is, and forever will be, unrequited.

* * *

(Konoha)

I wish that for once, someone would lie to me. I want someone to hold me close and tell me that they love me, even if the don't. I want to feel warm and safe in someone's arms. I want to hold their hand and complain about not seeing them enough. I would tell them how much I missed them whenever we were apart, and comfort them whenever they were down. I would travel to the ends of the earth to find them, and they would do the same for me. They'd hold onto me and never let go, and that would be fine by me. I know that it could never happen, though. Demons can't be loved. I just wish that someone would let me believe I was loved.

* * *

Author's note: Yay! Angst! I might make this have a happy ending if people want, but it'll probably stay depressing.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto came to visit me in Suna. He said it was because he needed a break from missions, but I could tell that there was something else bothering him. i decided it would be best to confront him, so here I am, on his doorstep. I knocked twice, and waited for the door to open.

"Hey, Gaara!" He greeted with a wide grin.

"Naruto. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He beckoned me in.

I followed him to the couch, where he tried to make small talk.

"How are your siblings?"

"Naruto, that's not why I'm here. Tell me what's bothering you." I ordered, my voice coming out a little harsher than I meant.

He looked away from me before responding.

"I've just been thinking about some things that kinda depress me. It's just… I don't know."

"What things?" I wondered.

"I know you can relate to this… I've been thinking a lot about love. Just… what it would feel like." He muttered.

I stared at him in slight shock for a minute before deciding on what to do. I walked towards him.

* * *

I don't know what I want to happen next! HELP MEH!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I was looking through my stories, and I saw that this was labeled as complete even though I didn't remember changing it. I looked at the last chapter I wrote, and it ended horridly. I don't know why I decided to end it there, but I'm fixing it.

Thank you **b3ronika** for supporting this story. This chapter is dedicated to you!

I own nothing.

* * *

(Naruto POV)

I looked away from Gaara. I shouldn't be talking to him about this. He wouldn't know anything.

When I looked back up, he was coming closer to me, stopping when he was about an inch away from me. He leaned forward and pressed his lips onto mine. I froze, and I still didn't move when he backed away.

My mind took a moment to register what had happened…

What?!

(Gaara POV)

That was the only thing that I could thing to do, and he's not moving. I did what you're supposed to do when you love someone, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I forgot this story existed, but now that it's 2 a.m. and I'm boredly looking through all of my practically abandoned stories, I happened to stumble on it and decided to write more.

 **DeadlySins: Great. I'm glad to see that you're doing something productive with your time and taking advantage of all of the opportunities you have.**

...Shut up. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"G-Gaara?" Why the hell am I stuttering? And why the hell did I like it?

He looked at me intently with those bright teal eyes.

"What w-was-s t-that for?"

He shrugged. "Just trying to show you what love felt like."

My eyes widened and I stared at him incredulously. Love... I don't think he understands what kissing meant. and as much as I like it, I didn't want to be taking advantage of him. I had to make sure he knew what he was suggesting.

"B-but... you would have to love me to show me that... and I don't mean in a friendly way..."

Gaara seemed confused for a second. "So I'm supposed to love you in a non-friendly way?"

"I mean, you'd have to love me as more than a friend- more than a brother, even. I-It would have to be in a romantic way."

He sent a questioning look my way.

"Like, in the way a husband and wife would love each other- though I guess it could be husband and husband- but it's a different kind of love than what you feel for me."

"So I could only kiss you if I loved you in a romantic way?"

"Right." I confirmed, for some reason feeling upset rather than happy that he understood his _brotherly_ love towards me.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by a hand on my collar yanking me forward, and my undignified squeak was muffled by a soft pair of lips over mine. Once again, Gaara pulled away before I had the chance to freak out.

"What are you doing?" I practically whispered the question.

"You said I could only kiss you if I loved you in a romantic way, and I believe I just kissed you."

"Are you... Are you trying to tell me that you like me?" I asked suddenly considering the possibility that he might actually care about me.

He nodded and looked at me with a hint of nervousness on his face.

(Gaara POV)

I waited for his response as patiently as I could, trying to avoid that sinking feeling that grew with every moment of silence. I mentally prepared myself for the rejection, and tried to prepare a response for him telling me that we could still be friends, if he even waned to be remain in contact with me.

If he decides he doesn't want to see me again, I know I'll be completely emotionally crippled, but, for his sake, I would comply. After all, I could never hurt him, no matter how hard I tried, and, while I would fight anyone and anything for him, I refuse to fight against him to win him over. I need to respect his decision.

That being said, I waited for him to back away from me or run out of the room, but I was shocked when I felt two arms wrap around me. He pressed his entire frame against mine and nuzzle into my shoulder.

"Gaara..." He said my name so lovingly and in such a gentle tone that I was rattled to my core. It was the complete opposite of the rejection I'd been preparing myself for. The way Naruto said my name... He sounded so happy to just be saying it, like my name alone was the solution to all of his problems.

"Thank you." He whispered.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his small frame, afraid of scaring him off. I felt his muscles relax under my touch, and I couldn't stop myself from melting into his embrace, as well.

I lay back on his couch and smiled when he curled up against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him protectively and watched my sunshine until I drifted off to the unfamiliar realm of sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Naruto was still lying next to me with my arms around him, though his eyes were opened and he had a gentle smile on his face. This one wasn't like his usual smiles, though. It was peaceful, and he seemed genuinely happy. It made him look so beautiful. He looked up at me and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

My eyes drifted closed and I could only feel the warmth radiating from the blonde in my arms. He pulled away all too quickly and nuzzled into my chest, leaving me to long for those lips back.

"So... Do you like me back?" I asked, still unsure. He never told me last night.

He chuckled a little, but it was muffled by my shirt. "Yes! I did kiss you back, and I hope you don't think I do that with everybody! Though, there were two incidents with Sasuke."

I immediately tensed up, and he noticed.

"Don't worry, they were both accidents, and I washed my mouth at least twenty times after."

I relaxed a little, but I knew that I wouldn't ever stop being jealous of Sasuke. Naruto would soon return to Konoha and focusing all of his attention on the Uchiha, even is he does like me. All too soon, he would be out of my arms and out of my reach, and I know that I can't make myself enjoy my limited time with him if I know that I'll just let him go.

"Naruto..." the sorrow was very apparent in my tone, and he easily picked up on it.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can have this relationship with you."

"Oh... you mean loving me." His voice cracked as he forced the words out and for a moment, he looked so shattered by my hands. I felt waves of guilt wash over me, and they only got stronger when he put on an obviously fake smile and sat up. "It's okay. I suppose it's impossible to love a demon after all, ne?"

Before I even registered what I was about to do, I yanked him back down and held him close, ignoring his weak struggles.

"Don't ever say that. It's the exact opposite. I love you more than words can express, but I know that you'll leave me. I know that I'll blink and you'll be gone, chasing after the Uchiha, leaving me behind in pieces. I know that if I spend any more time with you, you'll become a necessary part of my life. I won't be able to live without you."

He stilled and looked up at me.

"Then let me stay with you."

I blinked once. Twice. Three times before letting out an intelligent,"huh?"

"Please, let me stay here. It's not like you're the only one who feels love, ya know. I can't keep living alone, especially not after hearing all of this from you. I hate being alone. I hate not having anyone who ever says the words 'I love you'. I hate risking my life to keep a promise I made to someone who doesn't even want me around, and I hate having the only people I care about repeatedly tear me apart. Please let me stay here with you."


	5. Chapter 5

(Gaara POV)

"Yes! Stay here! God, you're willing to stay with me." I practically yelled at him frantically.

"So I get to stay with you? Forever?"

"Yes. As long as you'll have me."

"Have you? Pff, I'm taking you. You're mine, baby!" The look of joy and triumph on Naruto's face as he resumed cuddling me made me feel ridiculously happy.

I smiled and held him close, relishing in every second I got to spend with him.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I know, Gaara. I love you too."

"No, I need to tell you more. I would gladly die for you. I'd give my life to see yours continue, and i you were to die, I assure you I'd follow. But more importantly, I want to live for you. I want to put forth the effort that it takes to make it through this hellhole we call life just so I can spend time with you. Just so I can see you smile and hold you close to me. You mean everything to me, and I've been meaning to tell you since you saved my life. I guess I just never thought I had a chance with someone as bright and full of life as you. I never thought you would ever like me in the same way."

He stared at me for a minute with those beautiful blue eyes.

Before I knew what was happening, he yanked me forward and crashed our lips together. I opened my mouth to gasp, and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I didn't know what was going on, but it felt good. Really good.

I let him run his tongue over the entirety of my mouth before pushing it back with my own tongue and going into his mouth. Naruto was warm, and he tasted like ginger and cinnamon. The combination only worked with him.

He pulled away, panting and blushing.

The look on his face... it was just so alluring...

I don't know what happened, but my hips involuntarily bucked up against Naruto, who was straddling me. I let out what sounded like a distorted groan at the feeling. He smirked down at me.

* * *

I rolled off of Naruto, panting and sweating from the sheer force of the orgasm.

"Do you... believe that I love you back now?" Naruto asked, catching his breath. I nodded and let him lay halfway on my chest.

"I believe you."

"Good. We have each other."

* * *

A/N

Yeah. That's it. I know, I'm terrible at life. I might post another chapter with Sasuke coming back and finding out that Naruto left. And I might have whythefricknot post a chapter of the *ahem* explicit scenes that would've taken place in this chapter if not for the MA rules.


End file.
